The Return of Gaia Everfree (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Return of Gaia Everfree. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One night, Leia dreamed about the Fearsome Crooks, The enemies of the Justice Squad, Fei-Wang Reed, Clow Reed's evil Brother along with his minions Su Yung, Xing Huo, Kyle Rondart, Inouva, Debonair and Nova the enemy of the Clamp Magical Girl club. Young Leia: Where am I? How I was seeing them? But suddenly, She could see a few evil in her dream. Young Leia: Wait, I saw Fei-Wang and his minions and the Fearsome Crooks along! And also the Clamp Magical Girl club and the Justice Squad come to fight them. Young Leia: Is that, The Girls, Boys, Jankenman, Aikko, Sakura and the others? They are fighting the enemies! But how could this be? Blossom and Hikaru: Charge! Brick: Let's do it, Jankenman! Jankenman: Right, Brick! Aikko and Sakura: For the Earth! Su Yung: It ends now! Fei-Wang Reed: Show them no mercy! Young Leia: It is the legacy? And then Leia just woke up and had a mysterious dream. Young Leia: (shocked by her sleep) Stop! (painting) Mokona Modoki: What's wrong, Leia? Young Leia: It's nothing, It's just a dream. Pinkie Pie: Better pack your things, Leia. We're going camping! Mokona Modoki: Oh boy! Soon, Everyone was getting ready for their Camping Trip. Principal Celestia: Did everyone signed their permission slip, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Principal Celestia. (to Professor Utonium) Glad you and your family could join us, Professor. Professor Utonium: We wouldn't miss it, Twilight. Spike: You're gonna love camping, Leia. Young Leia: I appreciate your confident for me, Spike. Aikko: We're all set. At last, Everyone took the bus for Camp Everfree. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze is putting his plan into action. Ivan Ooze: It's time we carry on my next evil plan. Dark Jankenman: Ivan Ooze's plan had better work. Principal Cinch: Patience, We will have our revenge soon. Masked Osodashi: What's next now? Chelsea Holmes: We're about to find out. Ivan Ooze: Sledge, I'm putting you and the Dai Shi Overlords in charge of carrying on my plan. Sledge: You got it, Ivan. And in return, We'll grab the Energems. Poisandra: Can't wait, Sledgums. Carnisoar: Soon, Revenge will be ours. Goldar: Let's take down those Rangers! When everyone arrived at Camp Everfree, Twilight and her friends met with Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce. Gloriosa Daisy: Hi, Everyone! Sunset Shimmer: Good to see you again, Gloriosa. Twilight Sparkle: Long time no see, Timber. Timber Spruce: Hey there, Twilight. Boomer: We're here to have the best camping trip ever. Butch: I can hardly wait. Breezie: I know, Right? Bill: You don't mind. Do you, Gloriosa? Gloriosa Daisy: Not at all, There's room for everyone. Jankenman: I can't wait to have fun. Just then, They've met from a lot of familiar figures. Twilight Sparkle: Cole, You guys are here too? Cole Evans: Hi, Twilight. Good to see you again. Android Jason: Didn't think we've run into each other again. Spike: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Pinkie Pie: Are you guys camping here too!? Prince Phillip III: Indeed we are, Pinkie Pie. I for one am having a fine holiday outside of Zandar Tommy Oliver: Good to see you guys again. Sunset Shimmer: You too, Tommy. Mirage: Just like the good old days. However, Sledge leads the attack on Camp Everfree. Sledge: Alright, Everyone. Take all prisoners and leave no Ranger alive! Fury: Yes, Master Sledge! Poisandra: I just can't wait until our revenge is complete. Carnisoar: Yes, Vengeance will always be ours once again. Then, Snide and Doomwing started attacking a few campsite. Snide: There's the Magic Ranger, Doomwing! Doomwing: Let's grab the infant for Lord Ivan Ooze! Just then, Heckyl and Zenowing got in their way. Zenowing: That's far enough, Doomwing! Doomwing: Out of my way, Zenowing! Heckyl: Spino Lightning Blast! Snide: (gets hit into the ground) Curse you, Heckyl! You should've never interfere! With one slash strike, Heckyl was knocked down to ground and powered down with the Dark Energem to the ground. Snide: The Dark Energem! Gloriosa Daisy: Oh no you don't! Heckyl: No, Don't touch it! But it was too late, Gloriosa touched the Dark Energem and was cursed with Gaia Everfree being reborn. Gaia Everfree: (laughs evilly) With quick thinking, Heckyl used his Split Emitter Ray Gun and freed Gloriosa from Gaia. Heckyl: (grabbed the Dark Energem with the metal tweezer and puts it in his jar) Safe and Sound. Snide: This isn't over yet, Heckyl! Doomwing: I'll be back, Zenowing! Zenowing: Good, (powered down) We'll be waiting. (checking on Twilight) Are you alright, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: (carrying Flurry Heart) I'm fine, Thanks to you, Zenowing. Zenowing: And Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: She's okay too. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Heckyl: Good, We'd better get to the Animarium where it's safe. Young Leia: Okay. Berry: This doesn't look good. Barrel: Come on, Let's get out of here. So, Heckyl carried Gloriosa as everyone left for the Animarium. Soon, Twilight met up with Jason, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler and the others including Ransik, his friends, Princess Shayla, Keeper, Anton Mercer, Elsa and the Pai Zhuq Masters. Princess Shayla: (appearing from the sacred water) Hello, Everyone. Keeper: Twilight, I'm so glad you and your friends are safe. Twilght Sparkle: Thanks, Keeper. As for Shining Armor and Dean Cadance, They were relieved that their baby was safe. Dean Cadance: We saw what happened out there, Twilight. Shining Armor: And it's good thing Flurry Heart it okay thanks to you, Little sis. Mokona Modoki: She is so adorable. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Shayla: I'm glad you got Flurry Heart to safety, Twilight. Twilght Sparkle: Thank you, Princess Shayla. Dean Cadance: (as Twilight passed her baby to her) Mommy's here, Sweetie. (kisses her baby's cheek) Soon, The mentors discussed about Gaia Everfree's whereabouts. Ransik: This is getting more serious as I thought it would, With Gaia Everfree returning, It could mean the end of Camp Everfree. Master Mao: I'm afraid you're right, Ransik. Princess Shayla: Is there anyway to stop this, Keeper? Keeper: We must not despair, Princess Shayla. As long as our Rangers work together, They'll sure to defeat Gaia Everfree and save the Earth from evil hands. Tommy Oliver: Then, That's what we'll do, Keeper. Meanwhile, Gloriosa woke up from her rest. Timber Spruce: Gloriosa, (hugging her sister) You're okay! Gloriosa Daisy: Where am I? Jarrod: You're at the Animarium, Home Base of the Wild Force Power Rangers. Heckyl: Can you remember everything you've been through? Gloriosa Daisy: I tried to take the Dark Energem, Gaia Everfree has returned because of me. Young Leia: It wasn't your fault, Gloriosa. Alyssa Enrilé: You just didn't know how dangerous it was. Bill: You're still a good friend deep inside. Heckyl: If you're tied to Gaia Everfree too long, You'd forget who you really are. Just like it happened to me and Zenowing when we shared a body with Snide and Doomwing. Gloriosa Daisy: I'm glad to be free from Gaia Everfree thanks to you, Heckyl. Shelby Watkins: And we're glad you guys are okay. Blossom: Thanks, Guys. Kimberly Ann Hart: No problem. With Camp Everfree being taken over, Ivan Ooze formed his evil alliance with Gaia Everfree. Ivan Ooze: So, Here's the deal, Gaia Everfree. You help us with our vengeance, All in Camp Everfree will be yours. Gaia Everfree: It will be my pleasure, Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: And as promised, Sledge. Once you destroy the Ranger you seek vengeance on, You'll have the Energems. Sledge: That's what I like to here. You see, Poisie. I knew Ivan Ooze would keep his word. Poisandra: I can hardly wait, Sledgems. Onikage: Now, Our revenge will be complete. Carnisoar: Yes, Onikage. Dai Shi and Master Org's destruction will be avenged. Meanwhile at the Animarium, Twilight was spending her time with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: (doing multiple kisses on her baby niece's cheeks) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: (blows raspberry on her baby niece's belly) Cole Evans: Twilight's a good aunt to Flurry Heart. Casey Rhodes: She sure is, Cole. Kai Benson: No doubt. Just then, Zordon appeared as he came to warn Twilight. Zordon: Twilight, Ivan Ooze as joined an alliance with Gaia Everfree. Twilight Sparkle: That's not good. Kira Ford: What can we do, Zordon? Zordon: You and the other Rangers must gather together and prepare for battle. Ken Utonium: You got it, Zordon. Talking Dog: Okay. So, Twilight, Jason, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler and Kai gathered their friends to work together. Later, Flurry Heart came walking to Princess Shayla wanting her to pick her up. Princess Shayla: (picks her up) Hello, Flurry Heart. Aren't you just a sweet thing? Yes you are! Jarrod: Princess Shayla sure loved seeing Flurry Heart. Merrick Baliton: She sure does, Jarrod. Camille: Even Jarrod and I took turns with her for quite sometime. Heckyl: And Twilight was a wonderful aunt for her. Kendall Morgan: She sure was. Soon, She brought her to see the Wild Zords as Kendall gave her a hand. Princess Shayla: Look, Flurry Heart. It's the Wild Zords. Kendall Morgan: (holding Flurry Heart) Princess Shayla, Are you sure it's safe? Princess Shayla: It's okay, Kendall. Twilight brought her to see them before. Just then, The Deer Zord was ready to hear Princess Shayla's song as Marrick plays his flute. :Shayla ::Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, ::I can't wait to greet you with my song. ::You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, ::You are nature full of grace and majesty. ::From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth, ::From your tress the birds nest and play. ::From your oceans the fish school and travel the world, ::Oh, nature, please don't ever go away. ::Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, ::I can't wait to greet you with my song. ::You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, ::Nature you are grace and majesty. After the song, Flurry Heart embraced the song. Flurry Heart: (clapping and giggling) With Twilight seeing the whole thing, She was happy that Princess Shayla made baby niece happy. Back at Camp Everfree, Gaia Everfree planed to rule the world in her own way. Gaia Everfree: Excellent, The Earth will be mine to control with pollution. Sledge: I like your style already, Gaia Everfree. (at Poisandra) But not a good as yours, Poisie. Poisandra: Oh, Sledgems! Onigake: Soon, Master Org, Mesogog, Dai Shi and Lord Arcanon will be avenged. Meanwhile with the Rangers at the Animarium, Cole came to see Twilight. Cole Evans: Hey there, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Cole. What's up? Cole Evans: Just thought I could show how I can talk to animals. If you like, I can teach you how to communicate with the Wild Zords. Twilight Sparkle: Really, Can you really do that? Cole Evans: Sure, I'll show you how it's done. Brick: This should be good. As Cole took Twilight at the Red Lion Zord's hilltop, It looked down to them. Cole Evans: Red Lion, Twilght is learning to speak to you. Twilight Sparkle: How does he do that? Brick: I have no idea, Twilight. Then, The Red Lion Zord roars as it looked down at her. Cole Evans: Twilight, The Red Lion is speaking to you. Twilight Sparkle: How am I suppose to talk back, Cole? Cole Evans: Use your heart, Listen to the words coming from the Red Lion's heart. Brick: How does Cole learn to do that, Keeper? Keeper: It was a long time ago when Cole was only an infant, He was raised by a tribe of natives who're the descendants of the original inhabitants of the kingdom of Animaria. Princess Shayla: That's how Cole learned to speak to animals. When Twilight came accross the Black Lion Zord, She begins to hear the voice of Animus. Animus: Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (gasped) Animus, Is that really you? Animus: Yes, Twilight. I am the Black Lion Zord combining with the Condor, Sawshark, Buffalo and Jaguar Zords. Decedents of the Red Lion, Yellow Eagle, Blue Shark, Black Bison and White Tiger Zords combined into the Wild Force Megazord that came to the chosen Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Why are you here, Animus? Animus: Because I have come to warn you of Gaia Everfree's destruction to the Earth, Only you and your friends can bring the six groups of Rangers to protect all of nature from her. Twilight Sparkle: How can I, Animus? She won't rest until Camp Everfree was controlled by her. Animus: I believe you can do it, Twilight Sparkle. My Ranger friends fought to protect the Earth along with the Animarium long ago, You must work together as one. With that said, Twilight knew what to do. At Camp Everfree, Gaia Everfree make ready for her revenge with Onigake, the Overlords and Sledge alongside. Gaia Everfree: Behold, The land is ours to take by force. Jellica: We serve our loyalty to you for our revenge, Gaia Everfree. Sledge: Once we destroy the Power Rangers, The Energems and the Dark Energem will be ours. Gloriosa Daisy: Think again, Sledge! Timber Spruce: Only the Power Rangers can defeat the likes of you! Nayzor: Oh, Sounds like a challenge. Android Jason: You bet it's a challenge, Nayzor! Cole Evans: It's time we put a stop to your evil! Conner McKnight: Lead the way, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: (nodded) It's Morphin Time! All the Rangers activated their Morphers. The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Android Jason: It's Morphin' Time! Then, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Morphin sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Next, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Next, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Ha! Unleash the Power! Then, The Dino Charger Rangers morning sequence. The Wild Prime Rangers: Wild Animal Spirit, Awaken! Kelvin Anderson: Black Beast Spirit, Awaken! And finally, The Wild Prime Rangers morphing sequence. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Courage! Starlight Glimmer: Hope! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Android Jason: Mighty Morphin Red Ranger! Zack Taylor: Mighty Morphin Black Ranger! Billy Cranston: Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger! Trini Kwan: Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger! Kimberly Ann Hart: Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger! Android Tommy #1: Mighty Morphin Green Ranger! All together: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! The Mighty Morphin symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Kai Benson: Flaming as a Bird, Red Eagle Ranger! Michelle Hara: Deep as a Fish, Blue Shark Ranger! Todd Wright: Roaring as Thunder, Yellow Lion Ranger! Alice Fanning: Snowy Drifts of the South, White Tiger Ranger! Alan Bardley: Nature as a Tree, Green Elephant Ranger! Kelvin Anderson: Wild as an Animal, Black Beast Ranger! Ken Smith: Power of the Bird, Orange Bird Ranger! All together: For all times of need, Stop evil deed! Power Rangers Wild Prime! The Wild Prime symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Animal and Dinosaur Power Rangers Unite! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared. Young Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Young Leia: Sleep! (uses the sleep card and the magic dust put all the Canterlot students fall fast asleep in Camp Everfree) Goldar: Oozemen! Tengu Warriors! Putty Patrollers! Putrids! Tyrannodrones! Triptoids! Rinshi! Vivix! Spikeballs! Tyler Navarro: It's about to get wild! Goldar: Attack! Blossom and Brick: Let's do this! Young Leia: Right! At last, The battle for the Earth begins. Sledge: I'm not done with you yet, Rangers! Tyler Navarro: We'll see, Sledge! Go for it, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Tyler. Magic Sword and Falconator, Combine! Mirage: Passionate Spinner! Android Jason: Power Sword! Cole Evans: Red Lion Fang! Conner McKnight: Tyranno Staff! Katherine Hillard: Stego Bow! Casey Rhodes: Junglechucks! Tyler Navarro: T-Rex Smasher! Kai Benson: Eagle Sword! Altogether: Red and Crimson Magic Passionate Animal and Dino Attack! With that much attack, Sledge was getting weaker. Naja: Time to settle a score, Honesty Ranger! Applejack: Bring it, Y'all! Camille: Need any help, Applejack? Applejack: Much oblige, Camille. Honesty Axe and Deer Clutcher, Combine! Android Tommy #1: Dragon Dagger! Zephyr Breeze: Jungle Mace! Camille: Chameleon Blades! Riley Griffin: Raptor Claw! Alan Bardley: Cube Blaster, Saber Mode! Ken Smith: Eagle Sword! Altogether: Green and Orange Honesty Animal and Dino Slash! As they attack, The Five Fingers of Poison were getting weaker. Fury: Let's take down this Kindness Ranger! Grizzaka: Right! Kira Ford: We got your back, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Okay, Kira! Kindness Daggers! Sunset Shimmer: Light Wisdom Keyblade! Trini Kwan: Power Daggers! Taylor Earhardt: Golden Eagle Sword! Kira Ford: Ptera Grips! Lily Chilman: Jungle Bo! Justin Stewart: Jungle Gauntlets! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Gold Ptera Saber! Todd Wright: Cube Blaster, Saber Mode! Altogether: Yellow and Gold Kindness Wisdom Animal and Dino Strike! With a few attacks, Fury and Grizzaka got more weaker. Jellica: It's time we end this, Laughter Ranger! Singe: And this time, It'll be your last breath! Snide: Any last words! Pinkie Pie: Two words, Blue Cavalry! Max Cooper: Go for it, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie: You got it, Max! Laughter Lances and Rhino Shooter, Combine! Billy Cranston: Power Lance! Max Cooper: Blue Shark Fighting Fins! Ethan James: Tricera Shield! Theo Martin: Jungle Tonfa! Flash Sentry: Shark Sabers! Koda: Stego Shield! James Navarro: Ankylo Hammer! Heckyl: Spino Boomerang! Michelle Hara: Cube Blaster, Saber Mode! Altogether: Blue Laughter Animal and Dino Whirlwind Attack! Young Leia: Wave! (uses the Wave Card) As they charge, Jellica, Singe and Snide were getting weaker. Scorpina: Let's see what you got, Generosity Ranger! Rarity: You're about to find out, Scorpina. Generosity Staff! Starlight Glimmer: Triple Hope Baton and Armadillo Puck, Combine! Kimberly Ann Hart: Power Bow! Alyssa Enrilé: White Tiger Baton! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Dagger! Robert James (RJ): Wolf Morpher! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade! Whiger: White Tiger Saber! Shelby Watkins: Tricera Drill! Kendall Morgan: Plesio Blaster! Alice Fanning: Cube Blaster, Saber Mode! Altogether: Pink, White and Purple Generosity Animal and Dino Blast! Young Leia: Wood! (uses the Wood Card) With that much attack, Scorpina was getting weaker. Doomwing: This is the end for you, Zenowing! Zenowing: Not quite, Doomwing! (to Rainbow Dash) Care to lead, Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash: You bet, Zenowing! Loyalty Crossbow and Sword of Pardolis, Combine! Spike: Courage Blasters! Zack Taylor: Power Axe! Danny Delgado: Black Bison Axe! Merrick Baliton: Lunar Cue! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Staff! Sunburst: Jungle Fans! Jarrod: Lion Sword! Chase Randall: Para Chopper! Prince Phillip III: Pachy Wrecking Ball! Zenowing: Titano Saber! Matthew Griffin: Cerato Cannon! Kelvin Anderson: Beast Gun Scepter! Altogether: Black, Sliver and Graphite Loyalty Courage Animal and Dino Earthquake Attack! Young Leia: Earthy! (uses the Earthy Card) As they charge their attacks, Doomwing was getting weaker. Carnisoar: We're not through with you yet, Gaia Everfree will prevail! Twilight Sparkle: Not today, Carnisoar! The Harmony Force Rangers: Ultimate Battlizer Anthro Mode, Full Power! Power of all Rangers, Unite! Soon, They activated their Ultimate Battlizer Anthro Mode. Cole Evans: Animarium Armor! (transform into the Red Savage Warrior) Red Savage Warrior, Power Up! Casey, Theo and Lily: Jungle Master Mode! (transform into their Jungle Master Mode) Kai and Kelvin: Animal of Three Instinct Mode, Awaken! (transform into their Animal of Three Instinct Mode) The Wild Prime Rangers: Animal Instinct Mode, Awaken! (transform into their Animal Instinct Mode) Conner McKnight: Battlizer, Energize! (transforms into his Battlizer Mode) Fire Kick! Super Fire Power! The Dino Rangers: Super Dino Mode! (transform into their Super Dino Mode) Tyler Navarro: Dino Carger, Ready! T-Rex Super Charge Morpher, Activate! T-Rex Super Charge Plesio-Cerato Formation, Activate! (transforms into his T-Rex Super Charge Mode) T-Rex Super Charge Plesio-Cerato Formation, Ready! Gaia Everfree: How is that even possible for any of you to stand against all evil! Young Leia: Because only those with pure of heart had the courage to fight for what's right, And we have the power of ancient animals and dinosaurs to triumph over evil. Sledge: Bring it on! Twilight Sparkle: You ask for it, Sledge! The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Weapons, Cimbine All Weapons! At last, All the Animal and Dinosaur Power Weapons were combined as one. Twilight Sparkle: Locked on Target! All Power Rangers Together: Victory Maximum, Final Elemental Blast! Young Leia: Hope! Libra! (uses the Hope Card and Libra Card) With one blast, Sledge, his crew, Zeltrax, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Onikage, the Org Generals, the Overlords, the Five Fingers of Poison and the Phantom Beast Generals were blown. Twilight Sparkle: How do you like us now!? Gaia Everfree: It's not over yet, Rangers! With that much power, She made herself bigger along with Sledge, his crew, Zeltrax, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Onikage, the Org Generals, the Overlords, the Five Fingers of Poison and the Phantom Beast Generals. Sledge: Now, Let's see what you all got! Cole Evans: Twilight, Take some of our animal crystals, You'll know what to do when you need us. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Cole. We won't let you down. Kendall Morgan: And take each of our Dino Chargers, You'll soon need them too. Twilight Sparkle: You got it, Kendall. Blossom: Let's get our Dynamos! Brick: You got it, Blossom! The Harmony Force Rangers: Summon All Harmony Zords! Just as all of their Harmony Zords were summoned, It formed into the Elemental Ultrazord as the Dynamos came. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! Sunburst: They're gonna need our help. Heckyl: No, We can't risk it, Not yet. All we can do for now is wait. Goldar: Your Ultrazord won't save you this time, Rangers! Rito Revolto: We'll destroy you along with it! Twilight Sparkle: Jason, We're gonna need help from your Zords too. Android Jason: You got it, Twi. We need Dinozord Power Now! Android Tommy #1: Dragonzord Power! (plays his flute) Android Jason: And we call on the Power of Titanus! At last, The Mighty Morphin Dinozords came just in time to the rescue. Twilight Sparkle: Activate Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation! Soon, All the Zords combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation. The Harmony Force and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Mighty Morphin Formation, Ready! Scorpina: How can this be? That's impossible! Trini Kwan: Nothing's impossible, Scorpina. Go for it, Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Power Sword, Activate! Soon, Their fight with Goldar, Scorpina and Rito goes on. Rito Revolto: Is that all you got, Rangers!? Twilight Sparkle: Not even close, Rito. Mirage: Activate Illusion Clones! As they surround them, They prepare the final strike. The Harmony Force and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Elemental Power Sword, Final Strike! And finally, Goldar, Rito and Scorpina were brought down for good. Onikage: You cannot destroy us that easily, We Orgs are unstoppable! Sunset Shimmer: We'll see about that, Onikage! Cole, Are you guys ready? Cole Evans: You bet, Sunset. Let's call the Wild Zords! The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Zords, Descend! Just as all of the Wild Zords came, Animus was combined as one with his form. Animus: Harmony Force Rangers, You know what to do. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Animus. Sunset Shimmer: Activate Legendary Wild Force Formation! Just as the Wild Zords were ready to combine, The Soul Bird appeared. Cole Evans: Soul Bird! Soul Drive, Merge! At last, The Wild Zords combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Wild Force Formation. The Harmony Force and Wild Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Wild Force Formation, Ready! Soon, The battle with the Orgs begin as it goes on. Retinax: We're not finished with you yet, Rangers! Twilight Sparkle: We will be finished with you, Retinax! Elephant Sword and Shield, Activate! As they block with the Elephant Zord, They begin to take him down. The Harmony Force and Wild Force Power Rangers: Elemental Pachyderm Crusher Attack! When the Pachyderm Crusher was made, Retinax was brought down and exploded. Nayzor: I'm through playing games with you, Rangers! Max Cooper: Good, Cause you're next, Nayzor! Danny Delgado: Peacock Spear and Panda Knuckle, Activate! Then, They attack Nayzor with the Peacock Spear and Panda Knuckle. Spike: Black Bear and Polar Bear Double Knuckle, Activate! The Harmony Force and Wild Force Rangers: Double Knuckle Rainbow Blaster! With one blast, Nayzor was blown up for good. Mandilok: I'm going to make you pay, Rangers! Applejack: Not if we take you own first, Mandilok! Giraffe Spear and Deer Clutcher, Fire! As they fire the Giraffe Spear and Deer Clutcher, Mandilok was getting weaker. Mirage: Isis Stare! (blinding Mandilok) Rainbow Dash: Rhino and Armadillo Shoot! With one kick of the Armadillo Zord, Mandilok was brought down and exploded. Twilight Sparkle: Any last words, Onikage!? Onikage: Master Org will be avenged! Merrick Baliton: Not as long we still protect the Earth! Soul Cannon Predator Wave! The Harmony Force and Wild Force Rangers: Elemental Ultra Roar, Final Strike! As the final blast was struck, Onikage was brought down and exploded. Zeltrax: This isn't over yet, Rangers! I still have enough strength to destroy you! Spike: Not if we take you down first, Zeltrax! (communicates) Conner, Tommy, You guys ready? Connor McKnight: You bet, Spike. Tommy Oliver: Summon Brachiozord! Then, The Brachiozord came as the Dino Zords came to the rescue. Spike: Activate Legendary Dino Thunder Formation! At last, All of the Dino Zords combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Dino Thunder Formation. The Harmony Force and Dino Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Dino Thunder Formation, Ready! Twilight Sparkle: Time to take him down! Conner McKnight: Right behind ya, Twilight! As the fight goes on, Zeltrax wasn't going down that easily. Zeltrax: You fools think you can defeat me now? Twilight Sparkle: We can do better then that, Zeltrax! Dino Elemental Ultrazord Saber, Activate! The Harmony Force and Dino Rangers: Dino Elemental Ultrazord Saber, Final Rainbow Slash! With one slash, Zeltrax was finally brought down and exploded. Carnisoar: It's time we put a end to this, Rangers! Starlight Glimmer: Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Carnisoar! Fluttershy: Casey, Guys, We'll need your help. Zephyr Breeze: We're way ahead of ya, Big sis. (to Casey) Let's do it, Casey. Casey Rhodes: Right! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Animal Spririts, Unite! Fluttershy: Activate Legendary Jungle Fury Formation! At last, All the Animal Spririts and Rhino Steel Zord combined with the Elemental Ultrazord into it's Legendary Jungle Fury Formation. The Harmony Force and Jungle Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord Legendary Jungle Fury Formation, Ready! Soon, Their battle with the Overlords, Five Fingers of Poison and Phantom Beast Generals goes on. Naja: Is that all you got!? Mirage: Not even close! Go for it, Camille! Camille: Right, Mirage! Chameleon Tongue Attack! With a wrap of the Chameleon Tongue, It caught Naja sending him flying. Jarrod: Lion Sword, Engage! With a few slices, Naja was brought down for good. Twilight Sparkle: RJ, Justin, Are you two ready?! Justin Stewart: You bet, Twilight! Robert James (RJ): Lead the way! Twilight Sparkle: Cougar and Wolf Spin Attack! As they begin the Cougar and Wolf Spin Attack, They took out Rantipede and Gakko. Dominic Hargan: How about some extra Rhino Power? Rainbow Dash: You bet, Dom. go for it! Dominic Hargan: Rhino Blade, Activate! With a few slashes of the Rhino Blade, It finished off Toady and Stingerella. Grizzaka: We're not done with you yet! Zephyr Breeze: Oh, Don't worry. We'll make it quick for your defeat, Grizzaka! Jungle Mace, Activate! So, They activated the Jungle Mace. Zephyr Breeze: Shall we? Fluttershy: You bet, Little brother. The Harmony Force and Jungle Rangers: Jungle Mace, Elephant Attack! As they did one strike, Grizzaka was brought down for good. Carnisoar: I'll make your pay, Rangers! Sunburst: No we won't, Carnisoar. Bat Flight, Activate! Just as the Ultrazord took off, Carnisoar starting chasing after them. Twilight Sparkle: That's your cue, Jarrod! Jarrod: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts